Hook's Back
by Akira444
Summary: Like the title says. Hook's Back. He returns to find Neverland a similar style from the Hook film, includes a few cameo appearances from other Pirates. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hook's Back. 

A/N: With the idea that Hook was swallowed by that god-forsaken crocodile in both the hit 2003 movie and book, I have continued on from that including a little bit from Hook's boyhood, which may explain his infatuation with Wendy Darling. Please read and review, and to let you know I'm working on three fan fics at the same time, so the more reviews I get – the sooner the updates. This story may be short so be warned. 

Ten years before Hook first meets Pan, Hook himself was a young boy with a dream. He wanted to grow up as quickly as possible. But of course, Captain James Hook was known back then as James Winston. Young James had friends, fewer than most, but there was one that he chose to confine in. A girl, around eight years old by the name of Wendy. She and James were one of a kind, young Wendy often scolded by her father for she chose to act like a boy rather than a girl. 

"I want to be a Barrister when I grow up". Declared James proudly, as he and Wendy sat by the pond on a warm summers day, hunting for tadpoles. 

"You won't get anywhere if you spend hours down here". Wendy protested, wrinkling her nose. "What _does_ hunting tadpoles have to do with Law?" 

James shrugged his shoulders and dumped the newly acquired pets into his jar and shut the lid. "I don't know. I just like it down here, I like the water". 

Wendy gave a yawn and dipped her toes amongst the lily pads. "I suppose it is relaxing". 

James grabbed Wendy's arm and yanked her upward, pointing profusely to the local bullies coming over the hill. "Hide!" He told her, thrusting the jar and her shoes in her arms. 

"James…!" Protested Wendy, as she was shoved into the bushes and ordered to keep quiet. The ten-year-old rolled down his pants and started to walk in the opposite direction of the bullies, until he felt something grab the back of his shirt. 

"Hey… _Winston_". Said the leader, a large boy – perhaps ten times the size of James. If you looked closely enough, this ten year old could well likely have facial hair he was that big. The leader pulled James around to face him, James being lifted off his feet. "Where's Wendy?" 

"I… I… don't know". James said, keeping his poker face. He was thrown on the ground. 

"Her father wanted to give you a message". The leader sneered, glaring down at James as he tried to scurry to his feet. 

Wendy gasped, placing the jar and her shoes on the ground. 

"R… really?" Asked James, rising. "What's that?" The answer was a violent punch to the gut, and James lurched forward, clutching his stomach in agony. 

"When we're finished with you, you'll be so black and blue your own parents won't recognise you!" 

"No!" Cried Wendy from the bush, jumping out, the attacks on James subsiding. "Leave him alone!" 

"Ohhh, James has a _girlfriend_!" Chanted a scrawny boy, his glasses a bit sideways. 

"You heard me!" Wendy snapped, advancing. 

"You got lucky this time, Winston". Snarled the leader, glaring at Wendy. She had succeeded in beating him up – once and he couldn't take that chance again. "Next time we won't be so nice toward your girlfriend". 

James only groaned in pain. 

The bullies were soon out of sight and Wendy crouched beside him, sighing at a trickle of blood exiting his nose. 

"They're the types that will end up as criminals". Wendy frowned, slowly helping James up as he held his head forward. 

"Yew dadn't ave ta do dat…" Said James. 

Wendy smiled. "Trust me. Any longer, and you'd have more than a broken nose. Come on, I'm sure father didn't send you that message. Let's go". 

"Wendy…!" Came a voice, a male voice, as he fled down the hillside and gasped at the sight of his daughter's dress slightly stained by her best friend's blood. "Wendy!" 

"Father!" Wendy replied. "The gang did this…" 

Wendy's father frowned and glanced at James, tilting his head up slightly. "There isn't much one can do for a broken nose, I'm afraid". 

"You didn't, send them, did you, father?" Wendy asked. 

"Don't be ridiculous! I would never do such a thing. I saw the boys passing and I believed you were down here, so I asked them to fetch you". 

James grunted something under his breath. 

"I think he said 'Why did you want Wendy?' Wendy shrugged. 

"Your mother and I… are planning a little vacation". Smiled Wendy's father, as they walked back to the town. 

"Vacation? Really? Where?" Wendy asked, her face brightening. 

"I'll tell you when we get home, dear. I'm quite sure young James's parents are worried about his whereabouts". 

The warm summer day was slowly drawing to a close, as James entered his home. His mother looked saddened as she placed meat on his nose. 

"Wot… ish… rong?" James asked, peering with one eye as his other was covered by the large steak. 

She didn't reply for a few minutes, her face downcast and fearing for her son's reaction. 

"Wendy… has been transferred to a boarding school for girls in France. Her father made it quite clear that they are never returning to England". 

James went pale. He threw the meat onto the floor and bolted up to his bedroom, slamming the door and glaring at the wall in pure hatred. How dare they take away _his Wendy. _

He had fought for hours, scraping away at the inside of the Crocodile with his hook. His beautiful velvet coat was now covered in the beast's mucus and some blood, as it had been for the last few days. Or was it months? He had no recollection for the time outside. Slowly, he smelt fresh air. A tiny hole now forming in the Crocodile's side, and it began to fill with water. He cursed under his breath and tore his hook downward through the hole, the beast letting out a howl of pain as it was torn open from the inside. He broke through the skin, muscle and mucus, legs kicking profusely as he swam toward the surface, the beast's blood swarming around him. He had a few minutes before the sharks came. It was lucky he had some strength left, for he made the shore in two minutes. He collapsed on his back, and closed his eyes, laughing madly. James Hook was back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. 

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Here's more. I know its short, but I've had a lot on this week and the fact that I'm writing three fan fics at once isn't helping. Curse my brain for coming up with crazy yet good ideas! –shakes fist-  

He stumbled through the forest, slicing aggravating twigs and branches down with the hook borne upon his right hand. His lips yearned for the sweet taste of ale and meat, and as he closed his eyes to picture its taste, a familiar yet strange smell entered his nostrils. James opened one eye, then the other, and followed the smell. He pulled apart the bushes and knelt down quietly, noticing an unoccupied hog roasting over a fire. He looked around, and satisfied that there was no sign of life, James stepped into the clearing and gasped. A young, blonde girl was sleeping beside the fire, a blanket draped around her. The form could only belong to Wendy Darling, which meant Pan was still alive. James yanked a leg from the hog and retreated from the clearing, back into the shadows of the forest. Just by looking at Wendy Darling reminded him too much of his own Wendy, the one they took from him. James continued to walk, his teeth tearing into the leg, swallowing the meat barely without chewing. He tossed the bone aside and paused. A cocking of a revolver signalled the presence of another. 

"Slowly turn". Came the voice, a female voice. And James turned, raising his arms, unable to see the figure before him due to the new moon. 

"It is unwise, to kill an unarmed man". James announced, the female's pistol unwavering. 

"This way". She demanded, and walked behind James, her pistol deep in his back. As they walked in silence, James made out a shadowy shape upon the water near Skull Rock. Two boats lay unmanned on the shore. "We have a hostage. Perhaps another one of Pan's rescues". 

"Cap'n", came a nasally voice and James blinked. A lantern slowly rose, a small man standing before James, and his memories recalled the man as being his loyal friend… Mr Smee. 

"Take him aboard the ship, Smee". The female who had taken Hook's position demanded, her voice hinting a cross between British and French. "We'll see if he knows Pan's whereabouts". 

"Yes, Cap'n". James watched blankly as he stood defenceless, Smee slowly binding his hands. The female was out of their earshot now, for she was heading back toward the ship. 

"Smee". James whispered. The little man made no motion to respond. "Smee!" 

"Blimey!" Smee jumped back, trembling, thinking he imagined the voice he longed to hear. With a trembling hand, he rose the lantern, to see the ragged face that belonged to Captain James Hook. "Cap'n, Hook, is that _really _you?" 

"Yes it is…" Growled James, fumbling at the ropes. "Now untie me!" 

"C… can't do that… sir…" Smee looked nervously back toward the ship. 

"Why not?" Demanded James, peering at the little man darkly. "You should know by now women do not have the capabilities to undertake authority!" 

"Y… you don't understand, sir. She… Cap'n Black is different". Smee sighed and led Hook to the boats. "It's been three years since you were swallowed, and two and a half since Cap'n Black has been in control". 

"Three… three years?" Repeated James, aghast. Had it really been that long? 

Smee nodded, and as they approached the ship, James could only shake his head in sadness. It was the Jolly Roger. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: Ha, a new chapter! Whee! Figured I may as well upload all I've done to try and get some reviews. 

James growled to himself as he was thrown in the cellars, awaiting the meeting of this new Captain. He paced the small floor, glaring darkly at the wood under his feet, until the door opened and he was ordered out. 

_I am going to get my ship back…_ vowed James, as he entered the office that was once his. The female stood with her back to him, her legs an even distance apart and her fingers laced behind her back as if she were standing at ease. A long plait of dark hair hovered above her weapons belt, and she spoke. 

"I should of known it was you, James Hook". She said, James falling into the temptation of wondering what her front features were like. "But alas, it was too dark for me to confirm". Black turned, and as James expected a woman that resembled a whore – for she was not. He had seen that face before. Of course, he knew many women in his time. But her face symbolised beauty and power, her dark eyes symbolising the darkness within her heart. "Sit". She demanded, taking a seat behind the desk that was once his, and James being forced to sit in the plush red velvet chair he bought himself. 

"Who are you?" He asked her, his piercing eyes peering through matted strands of his dark curls. 

Black let out a sigh and drew her hands together, fingers interlacing as she rested them on the table and peered at the man before her. "Why should I reveal my identity to a man I do not know, or trust?" 

"This ship is rightfully mine". James snarled, glaring right back into the woman's eyes. "And I want to know, who is sleeping in my bedchambers and drinking from my glass!" 

Black's eyes fell upon the fine glass to her right. "The men required a captain. The ship was badly damaged with no thanks to that good for nothing _boy_. I repaired the ship with my own expenses, and gained the men's trust when I murdered in cold blood one of Pan's closest companions – Toodles. Even _you_, James Hook, could not kill one of the Lost Boys yet I have managed to do so". 

"I killed Pan!" Announced James, his voice rising. "I killed him!" 

"For a few minutes, I believe?" Snorted Black, humour in her tone. "And then, _you_ were swallowed whole by the beast that had tormented you for so many years". 

His eye twitched. "I want my ship back". 

"Where are your manners?" Black smirked, and on purpose, planted a pair of dirty boots upon the polished table. 

"Where are yours?" James asked. 

"Clean up and I'll enlist you as my second. Satisfied? The men will be forced to respect you as if you hold the rank of Captain, and you'll again be the source of little children's nightmares". Black yawned. "Oh, and if you're wondering where your garments are, they're in a trunk. In the cellars". 

James grunted, got to his feet and left the woman in fury. 

Bathing didn't lighten his mood the slightest. Smee insisted on taking care of the now former Captain, as although James was strong in voice – he was relatively weak in body. James loved the feel of fresh clothes upon his back, a new, polished hook replacing the long rusted one where his hand once was. 

"Oh Smee, I still have all my possessions yet one". Frowned Hook, as he let Smee run a brush through his curls. "My ship, Smee. How _could_ you allow a woman to take control?" 

Smee blinked. "We had no choice but to. She offered to restore the Jolly Roger and the crew… and we accepted". 

"But a _woman_, Smee". Hook repeated, shaking his head sadly and decided to take a sip of his now warm wine. "It is almost the same as letting that retched boy take control". 

"The two of you have something in common, though". Smee grinned, as James turned in his seat to face his old friend. He raised a brow, awaiting a response. "Like you, she knows nuttin about her childhood". 

James sighed, realising this had nothing to do with the fact that a woman was sitting in _his_ office and sleeping in _his_ bed. "Smee, stop drabbling". 

"Sorry, Cap'n, you should see Neverland now…" Smee gestured with his arms. "It's developed, that's how we found Cap'n Black, not only does Pan rescue kids to give a second view on life – _grown ups_ who have the idea that killin' themselves is the only way out end up here. And the Lost Boys believe that every adult is a… _Pirate_". 

James found himself absentmindedly stroking his moustache, and at that instant he bolted upright and glanced at Smee, surprised. "You mean to say, that there's _bars_ and _homes_?" 

Smee nodded. 

"What I wouldn't give to get drunk in an actual bar instead of the galley". James planted his hand on Smee's shoulder and a slight twinkle appeared in his eye. "Black allows free time, does she not?" 

Smee nodded. "Usually weekends, Cap'n". 

James felt his lips spreading into a smile. Only three days to wait, before drinking in an actual bar. A bar was like a church, to he. Getting drunk elsewhere just didn't have the right perspective. As Smee continued to run a brush through his hair that was still wet, James closed his eyes and imagined the look on Pan's face when he found out that his old friend had returned.


End file.
